Barbie Girl
"Barbie Girl" by Aqua, covered by ''Countdown Dee's Hit Explosion ''in the series, is featured on Just Dance 2 as a DLC, Just Dance: Summer Party, and Just Dance: Best Of/Greatest Hits. Dancers The first dancer looks like Barbie. She has orange hair, a necklace with a light blue bow tie, pink tiara, hot pink dress with orange/red spots on it, and a light blue bow tie. She has a light blue glove and pink heels with light blue bow ties on it. The second dancer looks like Ken. He has orange hair, hot pink collars, light blue coat/jacket with a white zip, orange sleeves, hot pink glove, white shorts, long aqua socks, and orange and white sneakers. Background The background looks like a cardboard Barbie playset. It has 2 inflatable trees with coconuts on them, a swimming pool, a pink house, a brown pavement near the house, grass, grey and pink trees that look like lollipops, a football/soccer net, a inflatable dolphin and volleyball that bounce, a hot pink sky with glowing stars, a light pink hill, and a sign that says 'HOLYTOUCH'. The props in the background move more in Just Dance 2/Summer Party. Gold Moves There are 4 Gold Moves, 2 for each dancer and always the same: touch the other dancer (first P2 touches P1 and then P1 touches P2). Trivia *This is the first AQUA song in the series. *During production of the DLC, both of the pictograms were pink and the meters were different. * The song is probably too inappropriate. ** However it doesn't have a negative message: it's about the excessive luxuries of the upper middle class. * "Bimbo", "Undress me everywhere", "I'm your dolly", "Hanky-panky", "Do whatever you please" and "You can touch, you can play/if you say I'm always yours" should be easily censored, but they aren't. ** "Bimbo" is a synonym of "stupid" and "hanky-panky" means having sex. ***Mattel sued Aqua over "Bimbo" when the song came out. * In Just Dance 2/Summer Party the objects in the background move more. * The circles on the girls dress tend to disappear and reappear constantly. * In the Just Dance: Summer Party trailer, they appear in front of the Crying Blood background. * If you look at the Beta picture, you can notice that it has different pictograms; so the choreography was probably different. * "Dolly" appears spelled as "Dollie" in all games. Videos File:Aqua - Barbie Girl File:Just Dance 2 "Barbie Girl" (Aqua Cover) - HQ Choreography File:Just Dance 2 Extra Songs Summer Party - Barbie Girl (Countdown Dee's Hit Explosion Aqua Cover) File:Just Dance Greatest Hits - Barbie Girl - 5* Stars-0 Category:Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2 Category:DLC's Category:Just Dance 2 DLC Category:Duets Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Covered Category:Easy Songs Category:Exhausting Songs Category:90's Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs with words that should of been censored Category:Inappropriate Songs Category:Beta Elements Category:Songs in Just Dance: Greatest Hits Category:Recycled DLCs Category:Easy Songs in Just Dance 2 Category:Songs from movies/television Category:Songs with glitches